vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Jim Thorpe
thumb|Jim Thorpe (1912) James Franciscus „Jim“ Thorpe (* 28. Mai 1887 in Prague, Oklahoma als Wa-Tho-Huck; † 28. März 1953 in Lomita, Kalifornien) war ein erfolgreicher US-amerikanischer Athlet in verschiedenen Sportarten. Er gewann olympische Goldmedaillen im Fünfkampf und im Zehnkampf, war sowohl im American Football als auch im Baseball Profispieler und spielte auch Basketball. Seine Medaillen wurden ihm aberkannt, da er vor den Olympischen Spielen 1912 zwei Jahre lang in einer halbprofessionellen Baseball-Liga gespielt und somit gegen die Amateur-Bestimmungen verstoßen hatte. 1983, dreißig Jahre nach seinem Tod, wurde er durch das IOC rehabilitiert. Der Halbindianer Thorpe gilt aufgrund der zahlreichen auf höchstem Niveau ausgeübten Sportarten als einer der herausragendsten Athleten des modernen Sports. Kindheit und Jugend Die Informationen über Thorpes Geburtstag, seinen vollen Namen und seine Herkunft variieren je nach Quellenlage. Es ist bekannt, dass er im Indianer-Territorium zur Welt kam, doch seine Geburtsurkunde bleibt unauffindbar. Am wahrscheinlichsten ist, dass er am 28. Mai 1887 nahe der Ortschaft Prague im heutigen Bundesstaat Oklahoma geboren wurde. Jacobus Francis Thorpe lautet der Name auf seiner Taufbescheinigung. Seine Eltern waren gemischter Herkunft. Sein Vater Hiram Thorpe hatte einen irischen Vater und eine Mutter aus dem Indianerstamm der Sauk-Fox. Seine Mutter Charlotte Vieux hatte einen französischen Vater und eine Sauk-Mutter, die vom berühmten Häuptling Black Hawk abstammte. Thorpe wuchs gemäß den Traditionen der Sauk-Fox auf, sein indianischer Name lautete Wa-Tho-Huk („Heller Pfad“). Wie es bei den Sauk-Fox üblich war, wurde er nach einem Ereignis während seiner Geburt benannt. In seinem Falle war es die Sonne, die den Pfad zur Hütte, in der er geboren wurde, beschien. Einige Quellen behaupten, Hiram Thorpe habe fünf Ehefrauen gehabt, von den insgesamt 19 Kindern sollen elf von Charlotte Vieux stammen. Zusammen mit seinem Zwillingsbruder Charles ging Jim Thorpe in Stroud (Oklahoma) zur Schule, in einer Einrichtung der Sauk-Fox-Indianeragentur. Charles starb im Alter von acht Jahren an einer Lungenentzündung. Jim Thorpe verkraftete den Tod seines Bruders schlecht und riss mehrmals aus der Schule aus. Hiram Thorpe schickte seinen Sohn an die Haskell Indian Nations University in Lawrence (Kansas). Als seine Mutter früh starb, fiel Thorpe in eine Depression. Nach mehreren Streitereien mit seinem Vater riss er von zu Hause aus, um auf einer Pferderanch zu arbeiten. 1904 kehrte Thorpe zu seinem Vater zurück und entschloss sich, die Carlisle Indian Industrial School, ein Internat für Indianer in Carlisle (Pennsylvania), zu absolvieren. Dort wurde er von Glenn Scobey Warner trainiert, einem der einflussreichsten Trainer in der Frühphase des American Football. Im selben Jahr starb Hiram Thorpe und Jim Thorpe schmiss erneut die Schule. Er arbeitete einige Jahre auf einer Farm und kehrte dann nach Carlisle zurück. Ein aufsteigender Stern thumb|Thorpe in der Uniform der Carlisle Indian Industrial School (ca. 1909) Eine Legende erzählt, Thorpe habe seine Sportkarriere 1907 in Carlisle begonnen. Er soll an der Leichtathletikanlage vorbeigekommen sein und in gewöhnlicher Kleidung die Hochspringer der Schule mit einem spontanen Sprung über 1,75 m geschlagen haben. Ob dies stimmt, kann nicht nachgewiesen werden, doch seine ersten aufgezeichneten Ergebnisse in der Leichtathletik stammen tatsächlich aus dem Jahr 1907. Darüber hinaus spielte er American Football, Baseball und Lacrosse; er nahm sogar an einem Kurs für Standardtänze teil. 1911 stand Thorpe erstmals im landesweiten Blickfeld der Öffentlichkeit, als Runningback, Defensive Back, Kicker und Punter der Footballmannschaft seiner Schule. Beim 18:13-Überraschungssieg gegen die Harvard University erzielte Thorpe sämtliche Punkte für seine Mannschaft. Im darauffolgenden Jahr führte er Carlisle zum Gewinn der nationalen College-Meisterschaft; in zwölf Spielen erzielte er 25 Touchdowns und 198 Punkte. Ein besonderes Spiel war der 27:6-Sieg über die Mannschaft der United States Military Academy, als Thorpe ein Touchdown nach einem Lauf über 97 yards (89 m) gelang. Während dieses Spiels verletzte sich der spätere US-Präsident Dwight D. Eisenhower am Knie, als er Thorpe zu stoppen versuchte. Eisenhower sagte 1961 über ihn in einer Rede: „Hier und da gibt es einige Leute, die in höchstem Grade talentiert sind. Meine Erinnerungen führen mich zu Jim Thorpe. Er trainierte nie in seinem Leben und er konnte alles besser als irgendein anderer Footballspieler, den ich jemals gesehen habe.“ (Here and there, there are some people who are supremely endowed. My memory goes back to Jim Thorpe. He never practiced in his life, and he could do anything better than any other football player I ever saw.) Roller-coaster life of Indian icon, sports' first star - CNN.comDwight D. Eisenhower Library 1911 und 1912 wurde Thorpe ins All-Star-Team gewählt. Football war und blieb sein Lieblingssport und er nahm nur gelegentlich an Leichtathletik-Wettkämpfen teil. Trotzdem war es die Leichtathletik, die ihm später den größten Ruhm einbringen sollte. Olympischer Held thumb|Thorpe bei den Olympischen Spielen 1912 Bei den Olympischen Spielen 1912 in Stockholm standen zwei neue Mehrkampfdisziplinen auf dem Programm, der Fünfkampf und der Zehnkampf. Ein Fünfkampf, der auf dem antiken Vorbild basierte, war bei den inoffiziellen Olympischen Zwischenspielen 1906 ausgetragen worden, während die modernere Variante aus Weitsprung, Speerwurf, 200-Meter-Lauf, Diskuswurf und 1500-Meter-Lauf bestand. Der Zehnkampf war eine gänzlich neue olympische Disziplin. Er wurde aber in den USA bereits seit den 1880er Jahren ausgeübt und eine Version war Teil des Programms der Olympischen Spiele 1904 gewesen. Die neue olympische Version unterschied sich geringfügig von der amerikanischen. Beide Disziplinen waren auf Thorpes vielseitige Fähigkeiten zugeschnitten und so trat er sowohl im Fünfkampf als auch im Zehnkampf zu den Trials an, den amerikanischen Vorausscheidungskämpfen. Thorpe gewann drei Wettbewerbe und wurde für das Fünfkampfteam nominiert, dem unter anderem auch der spätere IOC-Präsident Avery Brundage angehörte. Für den Zehnkampf gab es so wenige Kandidaten, dass die Vorausscheidung abgesagt werden musste. Thorpe würde deshalb seinen ersten und − wie sich später herausstellen sollte − einzigen Zehnkampf in Stockholm bestreiten. Thorpes Wettkampfplan bei den Olympischen Spielen war dicht gedrängt. Neben dem Zehnkampf und dem Fünfkampf nahm er auch an den Einzelwettbewerben im Weitsprung und Hochsprung teil. Seinen ersten Einsatz hatte er im Fünfkampf; er war der herausragende Athlet und entschied vier Disziplinen für sich. Im Speerwurf erreichte er nur den dritten Platz, vor 1912 hatte er die Disziplin noch nie ausgeübt. Obwohl der Wettbewerb primär nach der Anzahl der Platzziffern gewertet wurde, gab es auch Punkte für die in den einzelnen Disziplinen erzielten Leistungen. Thorpe erhielt 4041,530 Punkte, über 400 mehr als der zweitplatzierte Norweger Ferdinand Bie. Am selben Tag, als er die Goldmedaille im Fünfkampf gewann, qualifizierte er sich für das Hochsprungfinale. In diesem erreichte er den vierten Platz, während er im Weitsprung Siebter wurde. Thorpes letzter Einsatz war der Zehnkampf, bei dem man von einem harten Zweikampf mit dem Schweden Hugo Wieslander ausging. Doch auch Wieslander war kein Gradmesser für Thorpe und erzielte fast 700 Punkte weniger (Thorpe selbst erreichte 8412,955 Punkte). In allen zehn Disziplinen war Thorpe mindestens der Viertbeste gewesen. Neben der Leichtathletik bestritt Thorpe auch zwei Baseballspiele, um die in Europa noch kaum bekannte Sportart vorzustellen; die amerikanische Mannschaft bestand ausschließlich aus Leichtathleten. Wie es damals üblich war, wurden den Athleten die Medaillen am letzten Tag während der Schlussfeier überreicht. Außer den zwei Goldmedaillen erhielt Thorpe auch zwei Wanderpokale, die vom schwedischen König Gustav V. und vom russischen Zaren Nikolaus II. für den Sieger des Zehnkampfs bzw. des Fünfkampfs gestiftet worden waren. Bei der Übergabe des Pokals soll König Gustav gesagt haben: „Sie sind der größte Athlet der Welt.“ (You, Sir, are the greatest athlete in the world.) Thorpe soll mit „Danke, König“ (Thanks, King) geantwortet haben. Thorpes Erfolge waren in seiner Heimat nicht unbeachtet geblieben und er wurde mit einer Konfettiparade auf dem Broadway in New York geehrt. Später schrieb er darüber: „Ich hörte Leute meinen Namen schreien und ich konnte nicht glauben, dass ein Kerl so viele Freunde haben kann.“ (I heard people yelling my name, and I couldn't realize how one fellow could have so many friends.) Als Profi entlarvt Zu Beginn des 20. Jahrhunderts galten strenge Amateurbestimmungen für Athleten, die an Olympischen Spielen teilnahmen. Athleten, die Preisgelder für Wettkämpfe erhielten, Sportlehrer waren oder zuvor gegen Profis angetreten waren, wurden nicht als Amateure betrachtet und waren bei olympischen Wettkämpfen nicht teilnahmeberechtigt. Ende Januar 1913 veröffentlichten mehrere amerikanische Zeitungen Berichte, wonach Thorpe professionell Baseball gespielt haben soll. Es ist nicht ganz gesichert, welche Zeitung die Geschichte zuerst brachte. Der älteste gefundene Artikel stand in der Providence Times, doch der Worcester Telegram wird meist als erste Zeitung genannt. Thorpe hatte 1909 und 1910 tatsächlich in der Eastern Carolina League für Rocky Mount (North Carolina) gespielt und dafür einen kleinen Geldbetrag erhalten. Obwohl die Öffentlichkeit sich nicht besonders für Thorpes Vergangenheit zu interessieren schien, nahmen die Amateur Athletic Union (AAU) und insbesondere deren Sekretär James E. Sullivan die Angelegenheit sehr ernst. Thorpe schrieb Sullivan einen Brief, in welchem er zugab, ein professioneller Baseballspieler gewesen zu sein: „Ich hoffe, dass ich teilweise durch die Tatsache entschuldigt werde, dass ich einfach ein Indianerjunge war und nicht alles von solchen Dingen wusste. Ich wusste nicht, dass ich etwas Falsches tat, denn ich tat etwas, wovon ich wusste, dass andere Collegeschüler es auch tun, außer dass sie nicht ihren eigenen Namen verwendeten...“ (I hope I will be partly excused by the fact that I was simply an Indian schoolboy and did not know all about such things. In fact, I did not know that I was doing wrong, because I was doing what I knew several other college men had done, except that they did not use their own names...) Sein Brief half nicht; die AAU entschied, Thorpe nachträglich den Amateurstatus zu entziehen und forderte das IOC auf, diesem Beispiel zu folgen. Später im selben Jahr entschied das IOC einstimmig, Jim Thorpe seine olympischen Titel, Medaillen und Auszeichnungen abzuerkennen und erklärte ihn zum Profi. Thorpe hatte zwar tatsächlich für Geld gespielt, doch seine Disqualifikation entsprach nicht dem Regelwerk. In den Bestimmungen für die Olympischen Spiele 1912 stand geschrieben, dass sämtliche Proteste spätestens nach 30 Tagen vorgebracht werden mussten. Die ersten Zeitungsberichte waren erst sechs Monate nach Ende der Spiele in Stockholm erschienen. Entweder kannten die Verantwortlichen der AAU und des IOC diese Regel nicht oder ignorierten sie. Es gibt Hinweise darauf, dass Thorpes Amateurstatus schon lange vor den Olympischen Spielen in Frage gestellt worden war, doch dann soll die AAU diese Tatsache bewusst ignoriert haben, bis sie Thorpe damit konfrontierte. Das einzig Positive an der Affäre war, dass Thorpe, kurz nachdem er zum Profi erklärt worden war, von mehreren Mannschaften der Major League Baseball Angebote erhielt. Als einer der damals wenigen Free Agents konnte Thorpe frei entscheiden, für welche Mannschaft er spielen wollte. Er lehnte einen festen Startplatz bei den St. Louis Browns, den heutigen Baltimore Orioles, ab und unterschrieb bei den New York Giants, auch wenn er dort vorerst nur in der Reserve war. Im Oktober 1913 gingen die Giants zusammen mit den Chicago White Sox auf Welttournee. Überall wo die Mannschaft spielte, ob in den USA oder in Übersee, war Thorpe unzweifelhaft der Star der Veranstaltung. Er sorgte für Aufmerksamkeit in den Medien und hohe Zuschauereinnahmen. Zu den Höhepunkten der Welttournee gehörten Audienzen bei Papst Pius X. und beim letzten Khediven von Ägypten sowie ein Spiel in London vor 20.000 Zuschauern, unter ihnen König Georg V. Als Thorpe in Rom war, wurde er im Kolosseum bei einem Ringkampf mit einem anderen Baseballspieler gefilmt. Von diesen Aufnahmen ist jedoch nichts erhalten geblieben, aus der Zeit seiner Leichtathletik-Karriere sind überhaupt keine Filmaufnahmen bekannt. Baseball, Football und Basketball thumb|Thorpe als Footballspieler der Canton Bulldogs Während drei Jahren kam Thorpe bei den New York Giants sporadisch als Außenfeldspieler zum Einsatz. Nachdem er die gesamte Saison 1916 verletzungsbedingt verpasst hatte, kehrte er 1917 in die Mannschaft zurück, wurde dann aber bereits in der Frühphase der Saison an die Cincinnati Reds verkauft. Fast am Ende der Saison wurde er an die Giants zurückverkauft. 1918 spielte Thorpe erneut sporadisch für die Giants und wechselte am 21. Mai 1919 im Austausch gegen Pat Regan zu den Boston Braves (die heutigen Atlanta Braves). Bis 1922 spielte Thorpe für verschiedene Teams in den Minor Leagues. Thorpe war teilweise parallel dazu auch als Footballspieler aktiv. 1915 unterschrieb er einen Vertrag mit den Canton Bulldogs aus Canton (Ohio). Er erhielt 250 Dollar pro Spiel, ein enormer Betrag für die damalige Zeit. Die Mannschaft war erfolgreich und gewann 1916, 1917 und 1919 regionale Meisterschaften. Im Jahr 1920 gehörten die Bulldogs zu den 14 Gründungsmitgliedern der American Professional Football Association (APFA), die sich zwei Jahre später in National Football League (NFL) umbenannte. Thorpe wurde zum ersten Präsidenten der APFA gewählt, spielte aber weiterhin für die Bulldogs und trainierte die Mannschaft auch. Von 1921 bis 1923 spielte er für die Oorang Indians aus La Rue (Ohio), eine ausschließlich aus Indianern zusammengesetzte Mannschaft, die jedoch nicht besonders erfolgreich war und mehr Spiele verlor als gewann. Thorpe war zwischen 1920 und 1928 bei sechs verschiedenen Mannschaften unter Vertrag, gewann aber nie einen Meistertitel. Im Alter von 41 Jahren und nach 52 NFL-Spielen trat er zurück. Er trieb weiterhin aktiv Sport. Wenig bekannt ist, dass er auch Basketball gespielt hatte. Die Mannschaft „Jim Thorpe and His World-Famous Indians“ (Jim Thorpe und seine weltberühmten Indianer) spielte 1927 und 1928 in Teilen der Bundesstaaten New York, Pennsylvania und Ohio. Dieser Abschnitt seines Lebens ist nicht gut dokumentiert und bis 2005 war Thorpes Basketball-Karriere selbst seinen Biographen ein Geheimnis.Jim Thorpe Ticket - Public Broadcasting Service Weiterer Lebensweg 1913 heiratete er Iva Miller, die er während seiner Zeit an der Carlisle Indian Industrial School kennengelernt hatte. Das Paar hatte vier Kinder namens Jim jr. (im Alter von zwei Jahren verstorben), Gale, Charlotte und Grace. Thorpe war zeitweise ein starker Alkoholiker, was wohl der Hauptgrund für die Scheidung im Jahr 1924 war. Aus der zweiten, 1926 geschlossenen Ehe mit Freeda Kirkpatrick stammen die vier Söhne Carl, William, Richard und John. Nach dem Ende seiner Sportkarriere hatte Thorpe große Mühe, für den Lebensunterhalt der Familie zu sorgen. Er kam mit Arbeit außerhalb des Sportbereichs nicht sonderlich gut zurecht und blieb nie lange bei einer Arbeitsstelle. Unter anderem hielt er sich in Hollywood als kaum beachteter Filmstatist über Wasser, meist war er als Indianerhäuptling in Westernfilmen zu sehen. Die Organisatoren der Olympischen Spiele 1932, die in Los Angeles stattfanden, ließen nach ihm suchen und empfingen ihn als Ehrengast. Thorpe arbeitete unter anderem auf Baustellen und als Türsteher. 1945 trat er der Handelsmarine bei. Vier Jahre später ließ sich seine zweite Frau von ihm scheiden, da sie genug davon hatte, dass ihr Ehemann oft während Wochen von zu Hause fort war. Thorpe hatte kein Geld mehr und verarmte. Als er 1950 wegen eines Krebsgeschwürs an den Lippen ins Spital eingeliefert werden musste, wurde er als Sozialfall aufgenommen. Am 28. März 1953 erlitt Thorpe zum dritten Mal einen Herzinfarkt, als er zusammen mit seiner dritten Ehefrau Patricia Askew in seinem Wohnwagen in Lomita zu Mittag aß. Er konnte zwar wiederbelebt werden, verlor aber kurz darauf das Bewusstsein und verstarb im Alter von 65 Jahren. Vermächtnis 1950 begann sich die Öffentlichkeit wieder für Thorpe zu interessieren. In einer von Associated Press unter Sportjournalisten durchgeführten Umfrage wurde er zum herausragendsten Leichtathleten der ersten Hälfte des 20. Jahrhunderts gewählt, in einer weiteren Umfrage zum besten Footballspieler in der gleichen Zeitspanne. 1951 wurde ein Film über sein Leben gedreht. Burt Lancaster spielte die Hauptrolle in Jim Thorpe: All-American, die Regie führte Michael Curtiz. Thorpe selbst verdiente nichts an dem Film, da er seine Rechte bereits 1931 für 1.500 Dollar an MGM verkauft hatte. In Großbritannien kam der Film unter dem Titel Man of Bronze in die Kinos. Kurz nach Thorpes Tod erfuhr seine Ehefrau Patricia Askew, dass das Städtchen Mauch Chunk, der Hauptort des Carbon County in Pennsylvania, gegen den wirtschaftlichen Niedergang ankämpfte und nach neuen Einnahmequellen im touristischen Bereich suchte. Die Witwe schloss mit den dortigen Behörden einen Vertrag ab. Mauch Chunk erwarb Thorpes sterbliche Überreste und die Einwohner entschieden in einer Volksabstimmung, den Namen des Städtchens in Jim Thorpe zu ändern. In Jim Thorpe (Pennsylvania) steht heute ein Denkmal zu Ehren des berühmten Sportlers. 1963 erhielt Jim Thorpe die höchste Ehre der NFL, die Aufnahme in die Pro Football Hall of Fame. 1986 wurde erstmals der Jim Thorpe Award verliehen, dieser geht jeweils an den besten defensive back (Rückraumverteidiger) im College Football. Das Wochenmagazin Sporting News führte Thorpe 1999 auf Platz 88 der 100 größten Football-Spieler aller Zeiten. Thorpe ist der einzige Spieler auf der Liste, der vor der Gründung der NFL professionell Football gespielt hatte. 1998 gab der United States Postal Service eine Briefmarke zu Ehren von Jim Thorpe heraus. 2007 wurde ein Länderkampf zwischen Zehnkämpfern beziehungsweiseSiebenkämpferinnen aus den Vereinigten Staaten und Deutschland ihm zu Ehren Thorpe Cup genannt. Rehabilitierung Über die Jahre gab es verschiedene Versuche, Thorpes olympische Leistungen wieder anzuerkennen, die meisten gingen von Thorpes sieben überlebenden Kindern aus. Am hartnäckigsten waren aber Robert Wheeler und Florence Ridlon. Sie brachten die Amateur Athletic Union und das United States Olympic Committee dazu, ihren widerrechtlichen Beschluss umzustoßen und Thorpes Amateurstatus wiederherzustellen. 1982 gründeten Wheeler und Ridlon eine Stiftung mit dem Namen Jim Thorpe Foundation und schafften es, die Unterstützung des US-Kongresses zu erhalten. Als die Stiftung nachweisen konnte, dass Thorpe nach der 30-Tage-Frist disqualifiziert worden war, nahm sich nun auch das IOC des Falles an. Am 13. Oktober 1982 fällte das Exekutivkomitee des IOC den Beschluss, Thorpe zu rehabilitieren, und erklärte ihn zum gemeinsamen Olympiasieger mit Ferdinand Bie und Hugo Wieslander, wobei beide stets betont hatten, Thorpe sei der einzige wahre Sieger gewesen. Zwei von Thorpes Kindern, Gale und William, erhielten in einer Zeremonie am 18. Januar 1983 aus den Händen von IOC-Präsident Juan Antonio Samaranch Nachbildungen der Goldmedaillen von 1912 überreicht. Die Originale waren in Museen ausgestellt worden, wurden dann aber gestohlen und sind bis heute nicht wieder aufgetaucht. Literatur * Jack Newcombe: The best of the athletic boys - The white man's impact on Jim Thorpe. Doubleday, 1975. ISBN 0385061862 * Rosemary Kissinger Updyke: Jim Thorpe, the Legend Remembered. Pelican Publishing, Gretna (Louisiana) 1997. ISBN 1565545397 * Bill Mallon und Ture Widlund: In the Matter of Jacobus Franciscus Thorpe, veröffentlicht in The Complete Book of the Summer Olympics. SportClassic Books, Toronto 2004. ISBN 1894963326 * Robert W. Wheeler: Jim Thorpe - World's Greatest Athlete. University of Oklahoma Press, Norman (Oklahoma) 2003. ISBN 0806117451 Quellen Weblinks (alle englisch) * Jim Thorpe Association * * Profil auf der Seite der Pro Football Hall of Fame * Profil auf der Seite College Football Hall of Fame * Thorpes Baseball-Statistiken * Kurzbiographie auf der IOC-Website * Kategorie:Leichtathlet (USA) Kategorie:Olympiateilnehmer (Vereinigte Staaten) Kategorie:Olympiasieger (Leichtathletik) Kategorie:Zehnkämpfer Kategorie:Baseballspieler (Vereinigte Staaten) Kategorie:Footballspieler (Vereinigte Staaten) Kategorie:Geboren 1887 Kategorie:Gestorben 1953 Kategorie:Mann